


Phobia

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [10]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Back Hug, Comfort, Family, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben's scared of pigeons, so when a pigeon gets stuck in the Mitchell's kitchen all hell breaks loose
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by themitchell-highways on tumblr who like me also has a big phobia of birds/pigeons (which is why I have chosen not to describe the bird in to much detail lol)  
> Thank you so much for you request lovely, I hope this is okay for you?  
> xxx

It was hot, so hot he couldn't understand why they had decided to all sit around the Mitchell kitchen table the smallest room in the house instead of the main dining room or better yet somewhere that was outside. 

The back door had been propped open my a chair and now Him, Callum, Lola, Jay and Lexi where sitting around the tiny table that would normally seat no more than 3 of them. 

Callum had made them dinner and was surprised that even Lexi was eating it. He smiled at Callum as he felt the older man reach for his hand, tightening his grip as he took another mouthful of the floor on his plate.  
Although hot it was nice sitting around the table as a family, Jay was mumbling on about some client and some fancy funeral they had on the books, with Lexi butting in every now and then asking questions some that where related and some that weren't. 

And then it happened.

The pigeon flew into the kitchen so fast he didn't know what was happening. It landed in the middle of the table causing Ben to leap up. 

'Fuck!' Ben shouted as he backed away. He felt himself shaking as he was made to watch the pigeon and his family in front of him.  
Lexi screamed as Callum jumped to his feet and tried to get her out of the room, Jay and Lola where trying to catch the bird only instead had managed to literally catch the bird and the bird was now flying around the room unable to get out. 

Callum re-entered the kitchen moments later Lexi apparently was safely in the living room. Ben wished he was also safely in the living room.  
He pressed his back back up against the wall as he felt himself panic. Every time the bird flew near him he screamed 

'Ben! Could you please stop being a little girl and help up get it out!' Lola shouted at him across the room.

He tried to walk forward only to stumble back when the bird approached I'm again landing on the kitchen counter next to him. He screamed and ran into the corner, backing him self into the corner as he felt himself panic. 

'Ben... Ben' Callum's voice sounded above him. He felt his body shake as his eye where still glued to the bird and every move it made. 

'Look at me baby' Callum said calmly, his body towering over him.  
'Ben.. Look at me' Callum told him, pressing his hands on Ben's shoulders stabling him.  
Ben snapped his eyes away from the bird and instead stared into Callum's 

'Your safe... Everything is going to be okay.. I've got you' Callum whispered as he pulled Ben into is arms letting Ben bury his head against Callum's chest.  
Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's body softy running his hand through Ben's hair trying to get him to calm down. the smaller man was still violently shaking in his arms as the commotion of trying to catch the bird went on around them. 

After a while Callum felt Ben's breathing stable and the shaking decrease. 

'Finally!' Lola cried when the bird finally decided that he wanted out with Lola throwing open the door and Jay chasing it. The door slammed back behind it and Jay sank back to his seat. 

'Ben... It gone... Your okay' Callum whispered as Ben slowly pulled his head up. 

'Well you where a great help! I never realized you where such a wimp' Jay laughed as Ben came back to his senses. He pushed Callum away harshly and ran out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

'Thanks a lot mate' Callum told him sighing before running out of the kitchen after the smaller man. He found him in the upstairs bathroom Gripping hold of the sink as he breathed heavily in and out. 

'Jay didn't mean it' Callum told him as he quietly approached the younger man  
'Yeh he did.. I am a wimp... getting scared over a fucking bird' Ben said angrily 

'Your not a wimp.. and Its okay to be scared of birds... I'm scared of sharks but does that make me a wimp?' Callum asked coming to stand behind Ben, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist as they both looked at each other in the mirror. 

'Nope... But sharks are scary' Ben told him  
'And birds are scary to you' Callum told him dropping his head so he could press a kiss to Ben's shoulder 

'Do you feel better?' Callum asked gently  
'A little bit' Ben told him 

'How about we go back downstairs, I made you a Belgium chocolate waffles and ice cream for dessert' Callum told him smiling 

Ben thought about it and shook his head scared that one Jay and Lola would laugh and two the bird would come back, he knew he was being silly now but his mind was starting to panic again at the thought of heading back down to the kitchen. 

'Okay why don't you go and get into bed and I'll bring the waffles too you?' Callum asked realizing that even though Ben felt better the incident had scarred him, he now needed to find away to comfort Ben, let him know that it was okay to be scared and that was he was feeling wasn't silly at all.  
Ben smiled this time nodding his head. His boyfriend was the best. 

10 minutes later Callum returned to the bedroom, Lexi in tow clutching her big pink unicorn. 

'Daddy! Callum said you where scared just like me! but you where so brave staying in that room! so we've brought you waffles and ice cream! and I've brought you my magical unicorn to make you feel better!' Lexi told him pushing the unicorn toy into his arms and getting onto the bed next to Ben. 

Callum rounded the bed flicking the fan on as he passed and sat on the edge lowering the tray with their waffles to the middle of the bed. 

'I'm so proud of you' Callum whispered kissing the side of Ben's head before tucking into his own waffle. 

Ben smiled to himself, realizing that it was okay to be scared sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
